Un reflet sans fin
by Maryie-Loue
Summary: Si... Les alignements planétaires sont biens réels, si... un pauvre reflet peut causer notre perte?  Bella et Edward vont se rendre compte que ne pas se regarder peut être plus dur que ce qu'ils croyaient!
1. Chapitre 1: Tout à un début

**Chapitre 1: Tout à un début**

**C**e chapitre va être très très court, c'est un peu comme pour dire que je suis la petite Nouvelle!

PDV Edward

**J'**était était 3h44. **J**e me réveillai trop brusquement à mon goût, je pensais pourtant avoir réglé mon réveil à 7h30. **M**ais je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas mon alarme, mais bien mon portable qui m'avait réveillé. **J**e haïssais désormais **M**use pour leur musique trop forte qui font d'horrible sonnerie! **J**e me levai, rageant contre les personnes ayant la mauvaise habitude d'appeler à des heures pas possibles comme celle-là! **L**a voix de **B**ella acheva de me réveiller:  
- **E**ddy, c'est **B**ell's! Il faut que tu viennes, j'ai un gros problème, je suis dans le hangar.- **O**h, non pas ce stupide surnom!

**L**a communication se coupa instantanément ne me laissant même pas le temps de protester. **D**e toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix, alors, au tant ne pas râler. **J**e m'habillai maugréant et râlant contre les perturbateurs de sommeil; j'envisageai déjà de séquestrer **B**ella dans le garage dès que tout sera fini.  
"**N**on, mais, c'est quoi cette idée, de me réveiller aussi tôt? **P**as possible, y'a qu'elle pour faire ça!"

**J**e descendis de mon appartement, longeant la plage de **L**a **P**ush. **I**l faisait froid, et ça ne me donnais qu'une raison de plus pour avoir des envies de meurtre envers **B**ella!  
**J**e trouvai **B**ell's au fond du hangar, son jean et son t-shirt rose à froufrous se détachaient dans la nuit, lui donnant cette allure joyeuse qui lui allait si bien. **J**e m'approchai d'elle, et mon coeur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle! **M**on Dieu que je l'aimais! **M**ais pourquoi les 3 mots nécessaires à le lui faire comprendre n'arrivaient-ils pas à sortir?  
**A**rrivé à sa hauteur, je me rendis compte qu'elle n'avait pas l'air enjoué du tout, mais plutôt terrorisée. **E**lle lâcha d'un voix tremblante:  
-**M**a... ma mère ne... ne bouge plus!- **J**e ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si inquiétant il est tard, et **R**ené doit donc dormir!  
-**T**a mère ne bouge plus parce qu'elle dort non?- **D**is-je avec un petit sourire, j'étais littéralement entrain de me moquer d'elle!  
-**N**on, elle devant le miroir de la salle de bain.- **A**lors, là, j'étais vraiment embrouillé...  
-**E**t qu'y a-t'il de si inquiétant à-ce qu'elle soit devant son miroir?-  
-**E**lle est comme tétanisée, elle bouge plus...- **C**e fut la phrase de trop, elle éclata alors en sanglots...

**Fin de ce premier chapitre!**


	2. Chapitre 2: Morceau par Morceau

**2ème chapitre:**_** Morceau par Morceau**_

**N**ous étions là, devant **R**ené, elle était statufiée, sa main sur.. comme une sorte de demi-lune, son visage reflétait une peur jamais vu, comme si on lui arrachait un morceau de joue! **BEURK**! **H**orrible!  
**B**ella ne comprenait pas, je le voyais bien, elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi cela était arrivée à **SA** mère.

**P**uis elle regarda le miroir, regardant sans doute le problème qu'il pouvait y avoir , mais moi je ne pouvais pas lâcher mes yeux de **B**ella. **D**e cette princesse qui faisait tambouriner mon cœur et couper ma respiration, de la princesse qui m'envoûtait comme une sorcière jetait un sort sur un vulgaire crapaud,* _j'étais bien évidemment le crapaud_* . **E**t tout d'un coup, comme par magie, je ne pouvais plus lui en vouloir, comme si je lui en avais vraiment voulut de toute façon!

**U**ne petite chose commença alors à apparaître sur la joue de **B**ella, un petit trait, qui partait vers les ovales, et je voyais bien que cela allait prendre la même tournure qu'avec sa mère, alors je la poussai pris dans un grand élan de folie. **E**lle émit un rugissement, digne d'un lion. **E**lle était énervait et j'allais me faire engueuler. **M**a queue en frétillait, c'est quoi cette réaction? Je réalise que je vais me faire torturer par **B**ella et je tout excité et tout dure, j'suis pas formé normalement, c'est pas normal.  
-**A**ïeuh! **H**é toi, non mais ça va pas de me pousser, espèce de tarer! **J**'essaye de comprendre, ce qui arrive à ma mère, et l'autre là, il me pousse! **H**ello, y'a quelque chose là d'dans?, - _**D**__it-elle en cognant sa tête du doigt. __**WAW**__ elle était vachement énervée!_  
-**D**e rien, moi aussi ça me fais plaisir de t'avoir empêché de te tétanisé, j'accepte ta noble gentillesse!  
-**D**e quoi tu parles? **J**'allais pas me...  
-**T**e tétaniser? **B**ien-sûr que si!-_**L**__a coupais-je, comment osait-elle ne pas me croire! __**M**__oi, son meilleur ami qui ne lui avait __**JAMAIS**__ mentit._  
-**É**coute **B**ella- _repris-je_- **I**l y a un trait à peu près ovale qui se formait sur ta joue, exactement comme ta mère, et j'ai pas envie d'avoir "**S**tatue **B**ella "-_ajoutais-je avec ma voix la plus cruche._  
**J**e l'a vis, pouffer.  
-**S**i tu veux, on va aller voir **A**lice et elle pourra peut-être nous aider, t'es d'accord?  
-**OK**.

**N**ous étions dans la voiture direction " **C**entre de **F**orks, chez **A**lice ". **D**epuis que nous étions rentré dans mon bébé (ma chère **V**olvo adoré), aucun mots n'avaient été prononcés, puis je la regardais et m'aperçus qu'elle voulait dire, quelques choses. **C**omment le savais-je? **T**rès simple, elle ne faisait qu'ouvrir et refermer sa bouche.  
-**Q**u'est-ce qu'il y a **B**ella? **T**u sais que tu peux tout me dire!  
-**E**n fait, je voulais d'abord te dire merci parce que sinon, je serais devenue "**S**tatue **B**ella"-_dit-elle en m'imitant parfaitement. __**N**__ous nous mîmes à rire brièvement. __**E**__lle reprit_- **E**t je me demandais ce qu'avait cet saleté de miroir, ma mère se regarde tranquillement et **PAF** elle a une cicatrice de la taille de mon majeur sur sa joue!-_je me mis à rigoler __**TOUT**__ seul!_- **R**igoles tant que tu veux, moi je trouve pas ça drôle! **E**t moi je regarde ce **P**utain de miroir, et j'ai le sosie de mon p'tit doigt sur la joue... qu'elle chance!  
- **E**t bien **B**ella, c'est la première fois que tu me fais un discours aussi long-_dis-je en chuchotant._  
-**J**'t'emmerde!  
**E**lle me tira la langue, comme petite fille de 8 ans, et se retourna vers la vitre.!

**A**rrivés chez **A**lice, je trouvais les clés sous le paillasson, et ouvrais, j'allais sans doute me faire engueuler, mais bon c'est pas comme si ce serait la première fois, hein? **J**'entendais la douche, alors ne voulant pas briser l'intimité de ma chère **A**lice je demandais à **B**ella d'y rentrer et de lui expliquer toute la situation.

**B**ella entra tranquillement sans faire de bruit quand...  
-**AAAAHHHH**!- **C**'était son cri, un frisson me parcouru,alors là, basta l'intimité. **J**'ouvrai en fracassant porte en bois de chêne.  
-**Q**u'est-ce qu'il y a?  
**E**t là... **J**'aperçus **A**lice, tétanisée...

**F**in de ce chapitre + long que le précèdent. (heureusement!)


End file.
